


"Trials of the Darksaber" Drabble

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: I only have one drabble for "Trials of the Darksaber" so far, but I might write more in the future, it all depends on if I get any good ideas for more drabbles. But I hope y'all like this one! (I also added another drabble to my "The Inside Man" drabbles fic a little while ago if anyone wants to read that)Spoiler alert for "Trials of the Darksaber!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Smile](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/156198327218/smile)

**"Smile"**

After the events of the episode, Ezra find Sabine unable to sleep. He talks with her and tries to get her to smile despite the turmoil she is going through.

\----------

Ezra could hear the wind blowing outside the tent. He could sense the spiders walking around, kept at bay by his and Kanan’s presence. It was peaceful outside, sleep should’ve come easy. But his mind was awake as he thought over the events of the day, about all that Sabine had gone through. That she was still going through. He wanted to help her, but he knew it wasn’t something he could fix. All he could do was support her and follow her, no matter what she decided to do.

The rustle of a tent flap snapped Ezra out of his musings. Carefully crawling to the entrance of his tent, he glanced outside and saw Sabine walking away from the camp. His first instinct was to rush after her, to make sure she was okay. But he also knew she might just need time to herself. She was going through a lot, and had a lot to think over. Sometimes being alone was nice for that. But there were times when it was harder dealing with things on your own. Ezra knew that feeling first hand. Being alone wasn’t always the solution. Besides, Sabine had spent quite a few hours alone already…maybe now was a time when she could use a friend.

With his mind made up, Ezra got out of his tent and headed in the direction Sabine had gone. He had lost sight of her, but after a few minutes of walking he spotted her again, leaning against a rock, lost in thought. Taking a few steps forward, Ezra paused when he heard her mumbling to herself. He couldn’t make out the words but the way she gripped her arms made it clear that she was still struggling.

For a moment, Ezra considered letting her be, letting her talk herself through her choice, but seeing her so hurt weighed down on him. He couldn’t leave now. Maybe this time she wouldn’t push him away.

“Hey,” he said quietly, taking a few steps forward as silence stretched between them. He was only a few steps behind her when she turned to look at him.

“Hey,” she said, looking at him for a few moments before returning her gaze to the darkened horizon.

Silence stretched between then for a for more moments, then she sighed. “I wanted to say…I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have complained about my parents when I still have them.”

The words cut to Ezra’s heart, but he pushed away his own loss. He knew the pain would never go away, and he knew Sabine hadn’t meant to remind him of how much he had lost. “Sabine, you don’t have to apologize, you were going through a lot. You still are. Don’t beat yourself up about it, okay?”

A sigh escaped her mouth but she whispered, “Okay.”

Ezra watched as she continued to stare at the rocky terrain. He couldn’t even fathom what she was feeling. Losing a family and being betrayed by them where two very different things. Ezra knew how much it hurt to be double crossed, but not by family, not by people who he had only been trying to help. The only time he may have come close to that was when Kallus had grabbed him. He hadn’t even been part of the crew then. Yes, it had hurt, but he was used to it. But Sabine had only been trying to save her family, to stop what she had helped create, and she had been pushed away because of it. That was a burden Ezra couldn’t imagine. And there was no way he could take it from her. But maybe he could ease the burden a little.

“Do you remember when me and Zeb stole that tie?” Ezra asked, smiling as he remembered how much trouble he had gotten into just trying to get a meiloorun fruit.

Sabine turned to look at him, the smallest bit of a smile forming on her mouth. “And then we both snuck off later to paint it.”

“And I kept dripping paint onto myself. I’m sure I had paint in my hair for weeks after that,” Ezra said, unable to hold back a chuckle.

“Oh, I know you did. You’re a pretty messy painter,” Sabine said, her smile growing as she spoke.

“I was,” Ezra corrected. “I’ve gotten better now.”

“Oh really?” Sabine said, quirking an eyebrow up. “Last time I saw you paint, you walked away with a blue shoe.”

Ezra sighed, but it turned into a laugh. “That was all Chopper’s fault, he totally put that can there for me to step in!”

A small laugh escaped Sabine’s mouth and she shook her head in amusement. The sight of her laughing made Ezra smile and as she looked up at him, she smiled back. “Thanks, Ezra. I needed that.”

“Anytime, Sabine.”


End file.
